Mem
Garść informacji z Wikipedii: *Mem jest jednostką informacji kulturowej zapisanej w mózgu. Jego oddziaływanie jest widoczne dzięki obserwacji efektów socjotypowych. *Mem jest jednostką informacji zapisanej w mózgu lub na innym nośniku – w książce, na płycie CD, na ulotce reklamowej itd. W tym przypadku pojęcie memu i socjotypu się zlewają. *Mem jest autonomiczną strukturą neuronalną w mózgu, będącą nośnikiem informacji kulturowej. Glen Grant: Zaraźliwy wzorzec informacji powielany przez pasożytniczo zainfekowane ludzkie umysły i modyfikujący ich zachowanie, powodujący, że rozprzestrzeniają oni ten wzorzec. Pojedyncze hasła, melodie, ikony, wynalazki i mody są typowymi memami. Idea czy wzorzec informacji nie jest memem, dopóki nie spowoduje, że ktoś go powieli. Cała przekazywana wiedza jest memetyczna. H. Keith Henson: Memom udaje się przetrwać w świecie, ponieważ ludzie przekazują je innym ludziom, wertykalnie – następnym pokoleniom i horyzontalnie – swoim ziomkom. Proces jest analogiczny do tego, w jakim geny wierzby powodują, że wierzby-drzewa rozsiewają te geny albo do procesu, w którym wirus przeziębienia powoduje, że kichanie go rozsiewa. Peter J. Vajk: W przeciwieństwie do genów, memy nie są zapisywane w żadnym uniwersalnym kodzie w ludzkich umysłach czy kulturze. Np. perspektywa zbieżna w malarstwie, która pojawiła się w XVI wieku, może być przekazywana wśród Niemców, Anglików czy Chińczyków. Może być opisana słowami, równaniami algebraicznymi czy rysunkami. Niezależnie od tego, w jakiej formie ten mem będzie transmitowany, przejawia się w rozpoznawalnym elemencie realizmu, który pojawi się w dziełach sztuki wytworzonych przez artystów zainfekowanych tym memem. Lee Borkman: Memy, tak jak geny, różnią się swoim przystosowaniem do przetrwania w środowisku ludzkim. Niektóre rozmnażają się jak króliki, ale mają bardzo krótki żywot (mody), podczas gdy inne reprodukują się wolno, ale utrzymują się przez wieki (religia). Przystosowanie memu nie jest równoznaczne ani koniecznie powiązane z przystosowaniem organizmu. Np. mem ‘palenie jest fajne’ jest bardzo dobry dla samego siebie, ale w dużym stopniu zabójczy dla swego gospodarza. Użycie i znaczenie Samo słowo "mem" zostało użyte po raz pierwszy przez Richarda Dawkinsa, w jego książce pt. The Selfish Gene Memem internetowym możemy nazwać wszelkie słowa, frazy, slogany, teksty, obrazy, pliki video, które rozprzestrzeniają się w internecie bez świadomego wysiłku ze strony osoby lub grupy. Pierwszy mem internetowy Za pierwszy mem internetowy powszechnie uznawana jest ta dyskusja z roku 1982 o emotikonach. Mail-from: Arpanet host CMU-10A rcvd at 10-NOV-82 0826-PST Date: 10 November 1982 1126-EST (Wednesday) From: James.Morris at CMU-10A To: csl^ at PARC-MAXC, isl^ at PARC-MAXC, junk^ at PARC-MAXC Subject: Communications Breakthrough Message-Id: <10Nov82 112614 JM90@CMU-10A> Because you can't see the person who is sending you electronic mail you are sometimes uncertain whether they are serious or joking. Recently, Scott Fahlman at CMU devised a scheme for annotating one's messages to overcome this problem. If you turn your head sideways to look at the three characters :-) they look sort of like a smiling face. Thus, if someone sends you a message that says "Have you stopped beating your wife?:-)" you know they are joking. If they say "I need to talk to you :-(", be prepared for trouble. Since Scott's original proposal, many further symbols have bee proposed here: (:-) for messages dealing with bicycle helmets @= for messages dealing with nuclear war <:-) for dumb questions oo for somebody's head-lights are on messages o>-<|= for messages of interest to women ~= a candle, to annotate flaming messages So you see, bit-map displays are really quite unnecessary :-> Linki zewnętrzne *Know Your Meme *Memowisko - polska encyklopedia memów Powiązana kategoria - Memy Aby przejrzeć memy opisane na tej encyklopedii odwiedź Kategorię Memów. Kategoria:Słownictwo